theorderofendymionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zwei
Zwei is one of the oldest of the younger generation of Endymion. Founder of the Zwei XIII Legion at the request of Bishop, Zwei handles--to the best of his ability--cases of corruption and disorder within The Order of Endymion. The true duties of his legion are masked by their outward purpose, providing support and performing universal duties of all the the legions. This secret has been kept even from The Council itself, and Zwei has been working diligently from the shadows weeding out those who wish to use the order for their own nefarious plans. Zwei's military experience from his previous life has proved invaluable for legion. A brilliant commander and tactician, Zwei has inspired and coordinated his demoralized companions to fight to victory in the face of overwhelming defeat in the war against The Fallen Ones. Due to his exceptional leadership and the purpose of his legion, Zwei has been charged with locating The Lost One Acedia who has been hidden somewhere in the universe. History To be revealed... Personality Due to Zwei's tragic history and the weight of his current duties in The Order of Endymion, Zwei is a person whom is difficult to understand. Even Bishop, the original Endymion who inducted and personally trained Zwei himself, has considered it difficult to read his ex-Neophytes thoughts. As a Legion-Master, Zwei has learned to be patient and calm in even the most intense of situations. This aura of peace in the greatest of storms have served him well, as he is able to calm the hearts of his troubled comrades without even uttering a word. He often puts on an expression of focus and is quite straightforward and blunt in his words. Nonetheless, he is not above spending recreational time with the members of his legion or enjoying life at a slower pace when there is no significant danger or work to be done. Appearance Zwei appears as a rather tall male humanoid, and has been considered by many other Endymion to be beautiful in appearance. Being a Valkyrie he has a moderately broad chest to accomodate a pair of wings on his back. The wings have been ripped off however, leaving only a pair of stumps in their place. Zwei's skin tone is a dark grey color, contrasting against a pair of golden eyes. He has hair of mid length that is swept backwards. Abilities and Traits Valkyries are a intergalactic race, and are said to be quite beautiful in appearance. Notable features include a pair of wings that have led them to be called Angels by primitive races. Their facial structures are similar to Homo Sapiens, being very well-defined and allowing for a range of expressions. Their eyebrows are long and wing-like, appearing similar to an owl's found on certain planets. Their toe-to-foot ratio is also much larger compared to other species, allowing them to grasp objects or prey with their feet as well as their hands. Zwei has used this to his advantage, grasping weapons with his feet to allow him unique ways to approach a combat situation. Valkyries are also capable of flight due to their wings. However, Zwei lost his wings in his previous life, leaving only a pair of stumps where the wings used to be. Nonetheless, he still achieves flight through channeling his existence through the remains of his wings. This method is much faster than the levitation taught to flightless Endymion, and is unique to only the winged within the Order. As a Legion-Master, Zwei's abilities go above and beyond the supernatural. Posessing a body that is--by all means and purposes--perfect in condition, Zwei has nearly unlimited stamina and can lift objects 10,000 times his own weight. Due to an intense training regimen reserved only to Legion-Masters, Zwei's extraordinary feats of strength are possible due to a combination of physical, mental, and spiritual willpower. This strength allows him to leap thousands of feat in the air, punch through many barriers barehanded that would defeat even the mightiest of assault weapons, and break the sound barrier at running speed. Zwei's reflexes are also top-notch to compliment his immense strength, allowing him to percieve incoming projectiles moving near the speed of light. When donning his SBAS, his abilities are strengthened only further. In addition, Zwei has mastered billions of forms of combat during his service. Such forms have ranged from primitive survival maneuvers to highly advanced and intricate techniques. Many of the skills Zwei has studied have been related to the sword and he has distinguished himself among the Endymion for being a highly proficient and deadly swordsman, being only second the the Legion-Master and the his elites of the lost VI Legion. Zwei has also familiarized himself to a frightening degree in torture techniques. The Endymion are constantly trained from day one to resist any forms of torture in order to keep the presence of The Order hidden from intergalactic civilizations. As Zwei's duty is to weed out corruption and insurrection within the ranks of The Order of Endymion, he has had to constantly study and improvise more and more horrific techniques that would shatter even an Endymion's iron will. Many individuals, including many Endymion themselves would have gone insane after only a short time in studying such a technique. However, Zwei's unfaltering loyalty to the true mission of The Order, and the love care from the comrades that are his legion are what has been keeping him on the right path. Even so, Zwei believes that he is constantly tinkering on the brink of insanity and darkness, and constantly trains his mind and body to resist the temptations the very evil he had vowed to destroy. Due to Zwei's heightened intellect from intense mental training and study, he is able to form highly sophisticated constructs out of existence. On the battlefield he has formed massive barriers to protect his comrades from Fallen ambushes and assaults, although this great feat places immense strain on his will. Zwei also possesses knowledge of Rapport techniques as well due to his position as an Edge Unit in the legion, allowing him to better understand where to place the Units under his command. Due to his understanding of existence-based constructs, he along with the other Legion-Masters played an significant role in the development of the SBAS armor. As a Legion-Master, Zwei has had the pleasure of learning many recreational activities from the comrades under his wing as well as those of the other Legion-Masters. Such skills learned include painting, music playing, spoken word, interior design, farming, cooking, recreational survival, war games, card games, model building, star surfing, nova and supernova-watching, species documentation, and many others. However, due to the stress from his work as a Legion-Master, Zwei has taken greatly to sleeping. Oftentimes he will be found sleeping in random places during his off-duty moments, a habit that greatly irritates those of his legion who require his insight into their matters. Equipment 'Caster Rifle' Due to Zwei's extensive background in warfare and royalty, the Legion-Master's Caster Rifle is much more elaborate and unique compared to those of most Overseers. Sacrificing power for accuracy and control, his Caster Rifle has a much longer and slimmer barrel to allow him to strike targets from considerable distances. However, the most notable aspect of Zwei's Caster Rifle is its massive blade. Zwei often wields his Caster Rifle as a sword, even incorporating a more swept back grip to allow more comfort in wielding it as such. Due to the nature of his weapon Zwei rarely requires the use of a Variable Blade in combat, often only using it as an offhand weapon. Relations Category:Copyright Category:Characters Category:Zwei XIII Legion